


What Did We Lose

by ImaginativeAndArgumentative



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen In A Coma, Gen, Im sorry its really bad, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeAndArgumentative/pseuds/ImaginativeAndArgumentative
Summary: When Barry fell into a coma Joe decided to tell Henry personally





	What Did We Lose

During his time in prison Henry Allen's biggest joy was Barry's visit. His son had the biggest smile despite the terrible things that had happen. The terrible things that everyone thought Henry had done.

The day Barry didn't come however, was worst day during his time in prison.

"Barry is always late, but never like this," The old doctor said under his breath.

He tried not to worry himself. What had Barry gone on and on about? The particle thing? Wasn't that supposed to turn on tonight?

Yeah that's what it was. Perhaps Barry would see him tomorrow instead.

So instead Henry stop pacing his cell and stared at the then setting sun through barred windows.

Barry didn't come the next day instead a despondent and seemingly sleep deprived detective did.

"Joe?" Henry scowled. Joe had never visited him before. Too embarrassed to associate himself with a prisoner he supposed. Joe sat down and picked up the phone. Henry did likewise "Now what brings you here," Henry spat.

"It's Barry,"Joe said solemnly.

"He finally knock some decency in you. Make you forget I'm an criminal" He was bitter. Henry had been friends with Joe and when he had be wrongfully accused Joe didn't defend him.

Joe sighed.

"I don't know how to say this. Barry, he- he um. Barry was in an accident.

Henry's scowl faded, replaced by concern. "An accident," Henry repeated. "What type of accident!" "He was struck by lightning." Henry became panicked. "Is he okay? What happened to him?" Joe stayed silent. Waiting for his friend to calm down. Henry felt as if he would cry. He would have lost everything if Barry was gone. Henry had lost his wife, his freedom, his pride, and now possibly his son. "What happened to my son? What happened to him?" the prisoner said weakly. He could feel behind his eyes become heavy with the threat of tears. "He's in a coma." Joe's voice began to fail him as his eyes began to flood. "An- And he's seizing and his- his heart keeps on stopping. They don't know what's going on." Joe paused "I'm sorry" Both men stayed silent not knowing what to do or how to comfort the other. Instead they walked away in silence. Henry to his cell and Joe to his car. There stood two fathers, one who did not get to raise the child the other that did not. There they walked crying silent tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is ImaginativeandArgumentative, this is my first fic on this site and first one I ever published. I have an account on Fanfiction.net under the same name and I will be transferring the works posted there to this account as soon as I can. I hope you liked this fic or at least the idea behind it. I am not the best at narrative writing, but that's ok I'm writing for myself and to improve myself.   
> <3<3 <3 Have a good day.


End file.
